The Lady With The Torch
by Doe Dagger
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a ten year old, meets a mysterious boy at a store. He wants to know him more, but they never see each other again. At least not in the way he expected. Seven years later they re-meet. One-shot.


A young Kurt Hummel hopped down the isles of the closest Wal-Mart closest to his home closely followed by a confused Burt Hummel. The previous day, Kurt had asked his dad if he could drive him to the store because he had been saving for something of utter importance. Burt's initial thought was that Kurt wanted to buy a new action figure or a new set of teacups, but it after a while it became rather obvious that it wasn't the case since Kurt had passed by the toys isle without even batting an eye lash. Burt sighed and smiled down at his peculiar son. Wait, where was his son? Oh, not again…

:::*OoOoOoOoOoOoOo*:::

"Hmm, rock? No. Pop? No. Country, no…" Kurt sighed as his little hands went through dozens of albums, looking for the one he had waited for months.

Who knew it would take him so long to find an album by the best singer on earth: Patti LuPone. But judging by all of the CDs in the store, it could take him _months_, maybe even years! Okay, maybe Kurt exaggerated things a little bit, but he was almost sure that-

God.

There it was, in all its LuPone glory!

Oh, and he was so lucky. It was the only one left! The ten year old ran excitedly towards the almost empty shelf, he was about to grab it when his pretty little eyes caught hazel orbs.

It was a small boy, maybe around his age; his hair was gelled down and he wore the most formal clothes a kid could wear. They stood there, unmoving, until the mysterious boy noticed they were both grabbing the same CD.

"Y-you like Patti LuPone" the beautiful brown eyed asked timidly.

"Of course! She is the best singer-"

"In the entire world…"he finished the sentenced interrupting Kurt.

Both boys smiled sheepishly, not believing there was actually a boy their age who knew about the incredible Patti LuPone. The smiled didn't last very long because apparently they both wanted the last CD in the store.

"So… you want to buy her album?" asked the shorter boy.

"Well, I've been saving my allowance for a time now, but if you really want it I guess you could take it."

"Oh no! It's okay… I'll just go to another store. You can take it."

Confused and warm was what Kurt felt when he had heard the other boy said. It surprised him that someone was willing to give up a Patti LuPone CD just for a stranger, but then again, Kurt had done the exact same thing. And he didn't know why.

"Really? I mean… are you sure?" Kurt asked incredulous.

"Of course!"

"Kurt! There you are!" a new voice appeared: Burt's. "Oh, it looks like you made a friend but we really have to go, c'mon."

Kurt was dragged by his father, never leaving the boy's eyes. As he lost sight of him, Kurt felt something gnaw his stomach. There was something about the boy, he didn't even know his name but Kurt _knew _they could be best friends.

"Daddy, I forgot something! Umm, I'll be right back." He wasn't lying…sort of. After all, he had forgotten some_one_: his future best friend.

As he turned around, his heart started beating faster as he saw the boy still there, looking at other CDs absent mindedly.

And before either of them knew it, Kurt had kissed him on the cheek and left running, both of their face heavily flushed.

:::*OoOoOoOoOoOoOo*:::

Seven Years Later

"Oh, man! You also have Bernadette Peters! And RENT the Karaoke CD! Kurt, you are like my perfect soul mate…"Blaine Anderson laughed.

"Ah, you have those too?" asked a smiling Kurt.

"Of course! Kurt I don't think it's possible to love a person more than I love you…"Blaine said as he leaned to kiss his boyfriend, when-

"Oh hell no! You have ´Wicked´ too!"

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics but kept his smile nonetheless. He was really lucky to have Blaine with him.

"Kurt?"

Yeah, sometimes he could be a little hyperactive, but so could Kurt; still it was nice.

"Kurt?"

Especially because he was an amazing singer and knew about Broadway music.

"KURT?"

"Uh, sorry I was spacing out. What were you saying?" the seventeen year old said.

"Is that 'T-the Lady With The Torch'?" asked Blaine.

Kurt flinched as he warmly recalled how he had gotten one of his most beloved CDs.

"Yes..."

"I never got the chance to buy that one, they were all sold out."

"Sorry about that." Kurt apologized because he knew how much Blaine liked LuPone.

"Oh, don't be. It was worth it…" Blaine said as his eyes were lost in the past.

"You know Patti LuPone is the best singer-"

"In the entire world." said Blaine, eyes wide open.

They both stood there, speechless, as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. Kurt was the one who finally broke the awkward silence.

"It was you wasn't it? The boy who didn't let me sleep for months…I never saw you again."

"Months? It took me about a year to stop thinking about you and that kiss. Kurt you made me realize that I liked boys and not girls!"

Kurt couldn't believe it. He had waited many years to know anything about that little boy, and there he was, in front of him. And he was his boyfriend! Not only his boyfriend but the boy who had help him when he needed help the most. Now that he thought about, the resemblance was painfully obvious that it took an idiot to not notice. Two idiots, on second thought.

_Blaine Anderson._

His first crush.

His first innocent kiss.

At age ten.

_Blaine Anderson._

His first boyfriend.

His first not-so-innocent kiss.

At age seventeen.

His first love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Hello! I am…not dead. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot as much as I did! This story is very special because it is my debut as a FF Glee authoress. Yay. So I would really appreciate it if you leave a review because I'd like to know if the characters came a bit off-character, so yeah…**

**Also, this is completely off the topic but as I was writing this I was listening to 'Jane Doe' by nevershoutnever and it kind of relates to this story (sort of) so, go listen to it :D**

**Also, I'm starting a multi-chaptered Glee story and is going to have Klaine as one of its major pairings so if you are interested…stay tuned? I would also like to know: what do you prefer Jealous!Kurt or Jealous!Blaine? **

**Last but not least:**

**I do not own Glee, or any of the characters in this story.**

**But I soon will…**

**-Love, Doe Dagger**


End file.
